A Shoulder To Cry On
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Post 'Frame'. When Bobby falls apart after the death of his brother, Alex is there to lend a shoulder to cry on. Please R&R!


**Title: A Shoulder To Cry On**

**Characters/Parings: Bobby/Alex**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Season 7's **_**Frame.**_

**Summary: When Bobby falls apart after the death of his brother, Alex is there to lend a shoulder for him to cry on.**

**Author's note: Just a quick little one shot, considering that I miss everyone over on CI. I haven't written a story since my last one shot and I just wanna let you know that I'm still alive. So, please enjoy this one and yes, this is BA!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**August 21, 2008**

Detective Bobby Goren felt numb.

Completely numb.

Nothing but numb.

Numb all over his body.

He felt trapped in his own misery. His own pain. His own suffering. He couldn't comprehend what he's feeling. Was it remorse? Was it regret? He'll probabaly never know.

Now he was alone. Truly alone. He had no one to rely on, to talk to, to be there for him. He had no family now.

First his mother, now his drug-addicted brother. Who's next?

To add insult to injury, he had to deal with the return of his long-time nemesis Nicole Wallace a.k.a Elizabeth Hitchens and his former mentor, who Bobby had the painful task of locking up his daughter after she kidnapped his partner, best friend and now girlfriend, Alexandra Eames.

Alex was only person he had in his life now. He loved her so much, but he wondered why would she be with the likes of him? He was damaged goods; he can never be happy. He thought about breaking up with her to save face, but he couldn't lose her. He didn't wanna lose her. Sighing deeply, he got up from his desk and prepared to go home. He couldn't stay at the precinct any longer.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Alex asked when she came in, holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm going home," he simply said.

"Well, you want me to come over later? I can make us some dinner. You could use some company right now," she said softly.

"Okay," he said, not looking at her. He felt ashamed. Why can't he look at her? He loves her so much.

Simple. It's because he's in mourning.

Mourning the loss of his brother, even though they were estranged.

And that hurts so much; to know that he never had the chance to make peace with his brother.

Grabbing his things, he walked out of the precinct with his head held low.

He just wanted to be in misery somewhere else.

X

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**August 21, 2008**

Bobby was just sitting in the living room; not moving a muscle while Alex was in the kitchen making dinner for them. He felt guilty for her coming because he didn't wanna her to see him like this. Running his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" he asked as he stood at the doorway.

She looked up at him and gave him a tainted smile. "No. I'm almost done here."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty having you here. You deserve better," he said honestly.

She dropped everything and went over to where he was standing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Don't talk like that, baby. I love you, okay? You have nothing to worry about. I'm here for the long haul. You're stuck with me, Goren," she told him, attempting to lighten the mood between them.

He kissed her forehead gently and led her over to the couch. "I know, sweetheart. It's just that everything's been so messed up. First, my mother, now my brother. Not to mention, Nicole just had to come back to mess with me and then, to add icing on the cake, the man I looked up to was behind it all along. I can't stand this anymore."

Alex reached over and pulled him into his arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and began to sob. She rubbed his back slowly and tenderly; watching the man she loved break down right in front of her. She kissed his forehead gently and held him tighter. Truth be told, what happened affected her emotionally as well. It broke her heart seeing her boyfriend trying to keep it together, but, deep down, it was tearing him apart.

When he finally raised his head up, his face was red and puffy. Bobby wiped his face with his hands and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay now that you let it all out?" she asked softly.

He looked at her and laughed bitterly. "No. But I'll get there because I have you to thank."

"You don't have to put up a facade for me. I know you're hurting, baby, and I want you to know that if you're hurting, I'm hurting. We're together. Don't shut me out and don't feel guilty for me being here. I love you and if anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, you can count on me," she assured him with a smile on her face.

Bobby leaned over and kissed her softly and passionately. When he finally pulled back and looked into her loving brown eyes, he smiled right back at her.

"Thank you again, babe. And, I love you, too," he replied, still smiling.

As they laid together on the sofa and eating the fabulous dinner Alex made, Bobby realized that he can't go another day without her. She's the air he breathes, the water he drinks, the food he eats. She's his sun, his moon and his stars.

He's not alone. He was never alone. He has her and he couldn't be more thankful in his life.

Who knew having a shoulder to cry on would mean so much to him?

**The End!**

**Any suggestions, holla at me! I'll be glad to use them!**

**Please review!**


End file.
